Jealous Jace
by Sunkist Alison
Summary: Moments where Jace gets jealous. Complete Jace/Clary fluff! One-, Two- and three-shots! Find out what happens when our favourite little redhead start moaning someone elses name in her sleep. Rated T for safety reasons! Always happy endings...


_Disclaimer: I don't own MI… Cassie Clare does._

_A/N: This is my first MI fic but I hope I did okay. This will be a collection of one-, two-, and three-shots._

_This will probably be a two-shot. _

_Please read and review!_

_Jealous Jace_

_Part 1: By The Book_

…

I'm not usually the jealous kind of guy. But when _my girlfriend_ starts moaning some other guy's name in her sleep… it tends to bug me. I haven't asked Clary about it yet because, well, what if she wants this guy more than me? What if he's blonder, tanner and more ripped than me? Oh Angel, what if he's more arrogant than me? I wouldn't stand a chance.

And the sleep mumbling stopped. For a while. But now it seems to be returning.

Clary rolled over in bed, clutching one of my many pillows. Usually she would snuggle up with me but obviously the pillow seemed more appealing. "Mm, Peeta." She murmured softly, hugging the pillow even tighter to her body.

I shot up. There was that name again. Oh, for the love of all that is holy!

"Peeta," she giggled, a small smile appearing on her sleeping face. "That tickles…"

_Screw this! _I thought, throwing the tangled sheets of my legs. I nudged her head with my index finger.

She groaned and rolled over, smacking my chest with her arm. She was clearly not looking to be woke up.

I poked her again, this time in the ribs.

"Ugh," she wrinkled her nose in discomfort. "Peeta… I have… to leave…"

A triumphant smile appeared on my face. _Yes, VICTORY!_

"…I wouldn't want us to get… caught."

_No, FAIL! _Getting more and more frustrated by the second rolled over so that my hands were on opposite sides of her face. I stared down at her pale face that was sprinkled with freckles. I will not – can not – loose her. I brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "Clary, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she stared up at me with big eyes. "J-jace?" She asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Uh," I glanced over at the digital alarm clock next to the bed. "4 A.M."

For a moment her eyes narrowed in anger but she took one look at my face and melted. "What's wrong?"

I frowned, keeping my face directly above hers. "Who is Peeta?"

She let out a loud yawn before focusing on me again. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Peeta. Who. Is. He?"

Clary eyed me suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

My shoulders slumped and rolled off of her, back to my side of the bed. "You keep moaning and mumbling his name in your sleep. You know, if you found someone else you could've just told me! It would have saved me from a whole lot of sleep deprivation."

To my surprise Clary let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Clary climbed onto of me, placing her hands on my chest. "Peeta is my favourite character in a books that I'm reading called the Hunger Games."

My eyebrows shot up. "A book?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, some people actually read Jace."

I thought about that for a moment. A fictional character was definitely better than a real one. But she shouldn't be dreaming about anyone other than me. "Is he better looking than me?"

Clary smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I wouldn't know. I've never seen the guy." She giggled again. "Now do you see why it's funny?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "There's nothing funny about you leaving me."

She shook her head. "But I'm not leaving you."

My eyes met hers and I just wanted her to know how I felt about her. "Good. Because I'm never letting you go."

Clary grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I think we can work something out."

I chuckled contently and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Since we're already up…?"

"Yeah?" She smiled seductively and planted her lips on mine. Just as her tongue grazed my lower lip she pulled away.

"Why'd you pull away?" I groaned.

Clary smirked and rolled away from me, once again clutching onto the pillow. "Because you woke me up at four in the morning and I have school tomorrow."

.

.

.

_A/N: This will be a 2-shot. I was thinking that in the next one Jace could read the Hunger Games? Like the idea? Have any other suggestions?_

_Please leave a review telling me your ideas for future chapters or just what you thought of this one!_

_/Ali _


End file.
